This invention relates generally to resistor networks, and more particularly concerns the provision of electrical resistance network packages especially useful in integrated circuit applications, and affording many advantages over existing devices.
In current high density wiring and integrated circuitry applications there is continuing need for reduction in required circuit board space and assembly time. In this regard, there is great need for multiple resistor components capable of rapid and reliable electrical connection to closely spaced contact pins. None of the devices of this nature with which I am familiar embody the unusual advantages in construction, mode of assembly and result as are now afforded by the present multiple resistance package.